The Utterly Shocking Student
by tac1060
Summary: What is in for Shinji, a genin of Kumo. Read and find out more
1. Chapter 1

The Utterly Shocking Student

**By Tac1060**

Hey guys Tac1060 here with another story. If you're a fan of my other stories and are wondering why I haven't updated them or forgot about them, I apologize and say that I haven't forgotten about them, I've just been busy with school (Which is on the weekdays), and work (Which is on the weekends). Plus it's my senior year of high school so I have to choose a collage to go to.

** Anyway, I little background of this story. This is a story set in the future of the Naruto world and is based a bit from the Naruto Rp! forum on this site. However this story takes place years before what happens in that forum.**

** I hope you enjoy and please give me your thoughts, reviews, you all know the drill.**

**Chapter one: Intro**

It was a very breezy day in the land of lightning, or more specifically in Kumogakure. The clouds were moving at a faster rate than usual, and the sky was a light shad of blue. Anyone who had visited it before was shocked at how people could build an entire functioning city into mountain sides and actually manage to walk across the large platform like bridges with out the entire bridge falling off due to it's supension. There were many tall buildings but the largest was the kage's building. It was a blue building that seamed to encompass the tallest mountain A figure ran past villagers and up a somewhat hidden winding and rocky path to a small cliff that overlooked the entire lower platforms where many shops, residential buildings, the ninja academy, and even the park was located. The cliff was small and jutted out so that whoever stood up on the cliff could look down on the village, but the people looking up only saw the side of the mountain, making it an excellent hiding spot at times. However a person standing on top of the kage tower could spot the cliff very easily. The figure could see a small group of people trying to push their way past the villagers.

"Heh heh Rai-gi* will never look to find me up here." He chuckled and turned around. He was a child of about 6-7 years of age; he had light skin (many would consider it pale while others would not), a slim body and shaggy yet short blond hair. He had dark cobalt colored eyes that gave a lazy but hidden serious look to him. He wore a light blue zip up jacket with his clan's insignia (Three white interlocking circles) on the back. He wore almost baggy pants, and sandals (yet he wore socks). He gripped his headband that had clouds on it in his left hand. He gave a sigh and tied it back around his shoulder. His name was Shinji Kosaku, a genin of Kumogakure.

"Man Rai-gi never lets me do anything fun, its just work, work, work." He said with a huff as he kicked a small pebble off the cliff face, which fell into a small puddle below the cliff. He then sat down and looked at the clouds. "Man at least I found ways to nap at the academy, and I still graduated at the top of my class." He said with a short sigh before sitting back up and looking down at said academy. "Huh but still this is my best hiding spot and I don't think even Rai-gi will find me." He said before a booming voice cut him off.

"**Ohh you don't think so do you runt." **A large muscular silhouette almost shouted behind him. Before Shinji could turn around large hand karate chopped him in the back of the head making him pass out.

"Idiot." The silhouette said before grabbing Shinji and flung him over his shoulder before proceeding to walk off. "I told him never to call me Rai-gi."

End Chapter

**So yea, sorry if it was too short for you guys. Ill try to do better next chapter.**

**Ohh and if you guess who the Rai-gi is Ill give you a high five**

**Chapter notes: *Rai-gi, basically means old man lightning.**

**Rate and review and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Utterly Shocking Student

Tac1060

Chapter 2: Shinji's training Pt1: Rai-ji, your so mean!

When we last left young shinji: _"Man Rai-gi never lets me do anything fun, its just work, work, work." He said with a huff as he kicked a small pebble off the cliff face, which fell into a small puddle below the cliff. He then sat down and looked at the clouds. "Man at least I found ways to nap at the academy, and I still graduated at the top of my class." He said with a short sigh before sitting back up and looking down at said academy. "Huh but still this is my best hiding spot and I don't think even Rai-gi will find me." He said before a booming voice cut him off._

_"Ohh you don't think so do you runt." A large muscular silhouette almost shouted behind him. Before Shinji could turn around large hand karate chopped him in the back of the head making him pass out._

_"Idiot." The silhouette said before grabbing Shinji and flung him over his shoulder before proceeding to walk off. "I told him never to call me Rai-gi."_

(Begin the chapter)

"What the hell." The young Shinji almost yelled out as he regained consciousness and sat up on the grass, he then instinctively raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck which was incredibly sore from the karate chop earlier. He then looked around and saw several training logs scattered around the field, a few targets that had kunai lodged in them, as well as high wires which blew with the breeze. "How'd the hell did I end up her." He complained, however he remembered the voice that almost made him topple over. "Oh crap Rai-gi." He said nervously and almost started to freak out.

"I see your finally awake brat." A muscular and grunty voice said behind Shinji, which caused him to slowly and nervously look behind him. Standing almost three times that of Shinji was a muscular elderly man, whose various scars gave him both respect and fear. He had light brown skin, yellow eyes, and white hair that was tucked away in a black ski cap that had a yellow lightning bolt on it. He wore Kumo's flack jacket with his headband tied around his shoulder, white gloves, baggy pants, and brown sandles. This was Kudo Tensai, the seventh Raikage of Kumo. "And its not Rai-gi, is lord Raikage you runt." He said and Shinji just gulped.

"Don't be so loud, do you wanna scare away the animals." He said in a nervous tone and Kudo just gave a huff.

"I would be softer but it seams that either smashing you or yelling at you are the only things that get through your lazy skull, so I guess you'd prefer getting smashed into the ground." He grunted and Shinji shook his head from side to side.

"No no no no that's not what I… you know what forget it." He said with a sigh, knowing that due to the Raikage's headstrong personality, that argueing wasn't the salution. "So what are we going to do today." He said with a defeated sigh.

The Raikage's eyes widened with shock. "My my, there's something I'd thought I'd never see, who are you and what have you done with the real Shinji." The Raikage grunted, and for a second Shinji thought that he heard a chuckle from him. "Anyway, were going to be practicing some advanced lightning release jutsu." He said and Shinji moaned.

"But Rai-gi, im a member of the Kosaku clan, Im already great at lightning release jutsu." He started to complain but then received a smack to the head by an angered Raikage.

"Brat, what did I just say about calling me Rai-gi!" He yelled at shinji who gave a "gomen" to his teacher. "Anyway this technique needs constant concentration, today I will be teaching you the lightning armor jutsu." He said to Shinji who had just now picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"Ok fine, how do I preform and master this weak-ass jutsu." He said pouting a bit to his teacher who gave him a grunt and turned his back on him before an intense burst of blue light surrounded the Raikage that caused Shinji to backup from the shear intensity of the light. However it soon faded and there stood the glorious Raikage who was surrounded by blue lightning chakra that crackled like real lightning.

"Now Shinji remember, that this jutsu requires constant concentration, if you were to loose it for just a second, it will all go haywire and you'll get electrocuted." He said and the armor dissipated and Shinji gave a big shit-eating grin and a thumbs up before he tried to mimic what the Raikage did.

"All right, just gotta concentrate." He said and the air crackled around him and his aura started to glow a faint blue as his lightning chakra surrounded him in a blue armor made of the lightning chakra, the Raikage gave a grunt of approval as he was somewhat pleased, sure it was weak, but he was able to pull off the jutsu. This caused Shinji to get incredibly happy.

"Awww yea." Shinji gave a holler and started to dance arround in a circle around his teacher. "Check me out world, I so totally made Rai-gi happy, aww yea." He said with a grin, however he continued to lose his concentration with every second that passed. "I…am…the…greatest...EVER!" He sung out, however he hit rockbottom and felt a sharp pain envelop him as he was electrocuted by his own jutsu, causing him to fall to the ground, fried.

"YOU IDIOT." Raikage yelled so loud, that even the leaf village could hear it. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CONCENTRAITING!" The Raikage yelled out.

"Gomen, Rai-gi."

"AND WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME RAI-GI."

(Chapter END)

AN: Hey guys, another great chapter in my opinion, please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
